


Out of the Cupboard

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-02
Updated: 2009-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Out of the Cupboard

**Title:** Out of the Cupboard  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Cupboard.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/ Mpreg strongly suggested.  
 **A/N:** George's advise is too little and too late.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Out of the Cupboard

~

“Did you find it, Harry?” Ron asked.

Harry, leaning into the cupboard, replied, but his answer was muffled.

“What?” Ron moved closer. Unfortunately, he tripped over a shoe and ended up falling into the cupboard. The thud drew unwanted attention, and before Ron could pick himself up, someone was there.

“Okay, so I know I told you to come out of the closet, Ronnie,” George chuckled, “but this isn’t what I meant.”

“Git,” Ron muttered, standing up. “This is a cupboard, anyway.”

Harry grinned. “Plus, I’d say we’re definitely out of the closet,” he said, patting his pregnantly swollen belly.

~


End file.
